The Visitor
by Chibijac
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it, but it has to do with Ryoko.
1. chapter 1

The Visitor  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things'll be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
It was a typical morning at the Masaki house. Sasami was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Noboyuki was working, Grandfather was up at the shrine, and the others were doing morning chores, not including Ryoko. Washu came walking out her lab and looked up to see her daughter relaxing on the roof support beam with out a care in the world. 'Enjoying the summer's day I see.' Came Washu's voice in her head.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Ryoko, not moving or opening her eyes. Washu just smiled and continued on her way to the kitchen where Sasami worked her magic. She turned and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Morning Washu! Breakfast'll be ready in a few!" she said happily. Mihoshi came walking by with a load of laundry and tripped in the process.  
  
"I'm ok." She said just as Tenchi and Keyone entered the kitchen.  
  
"MIHOSHI! It took me hours to wash all those clothes!" she screamed, pulling her friend up off the ground by the front of her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Whimpered Mihoshi and Tenchi laughed and greeted them all.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
"Lazing around of course. Really Tenchi, you should already know." Said Aeka, who had just entered the room. Tenchi smiled at her. "That's all she's good for you know."  
  
"What was that, princess?" Aeka jumped and saw Ryoko standing behind her with a very annoyed look. "I know you aren't talking about good for nothings, after all, you're just here because you're afraid Tenchi will marry some other girl." She laughed hysterically as Aeka's face went red.  
  
"Why you." Noboyuki had just entered the room when there was an explosion from the energy that both girls were giving off. What the smoke had cleared, Sasami was leaning over her food, protecting it from the explosion and the others were on the ground.  
  
"Really, ladies, can't we ever have a nice morning breakfast with out t he daily explosion?" asked Grandfather, who had just entered. Ryoko frowned and dusted herself off.  
  
"I'll be back for breakfast later." She said, and disappeared. Everyone sighed.  
  
"Really Washu, its no surprise that she's your daughter." Said Grandfather brightly and Washu grinned proudly. They all gathered around the table, for the first time without Ryoko eating faster than anyone else did. Eventually, everyone went about his or her business.  
  
"Gee, I hope Ryoko comes back soon. She never leaves too long before breakfast." Said Sasami sadly. Mihoshi picked the clothesbasket up and yawned.  
  
"Well, better go hang these out!" she said. When she went outside, Ryo- Ohki went with her. As she hung the clothes, she saw some hair sticking out from behind one of the sheets. "Ryoko. is that you?" she asked nervously. Then a little girl came out. Her hair was the color of Ryoko's, and the same style, but was in pigtails. She looked up at Mihoshi with big brown eyes that seemed very familiar. "Oh no Ryoko! You've turned into a five year old again!" she panicked. She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the house, not noticing Ryo-Ohki was tangled in one of the blankets she had hung up. "Guys, Ryoko's turned into a kid again!" she announced.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Keyone, who was sitting at the table with Ryoko and Aeka, drinking tea. Mihoshi looked from the little girl next to her and Ryoko.  
  
"Then who is this?" she asked. Washu came out of no where and examined the girl. Tenchi had just entered and spotted the girl.  
  
"Another creation, Washu?" he asked. He kneeled in front of the girl. "She's cute. looks a bit like Ryoko. but I can't quiet tell who's eyes those are, but they look familiar."  
  
"Really Washu, didn't you think one Ryoko was enough?" asked Aeka, and Ryoko choked on her rice cake.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble Aeka, but this isn't one of my creations. Tell me sweety, who are your parent?" asked Washu. The little girl smiled a bit.  
  
"I can't tell you yet." She said. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"And why not?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Because my mommy told me not to tell anyone 'til it's time for me to come back home!" said the little girl sternly, then looked at Ryoko with bright eyes. "She's just like you." No one seemed to know what she meant by this, but Washu, seemed to, and pulled out a strand of the little girl's hair.  
  
"I'll be late for lunch." She said, and left. Ryoko stood up and stretched.  
  
"Don't wait up for me either." She said, and teleported out. Everyone was silent for a while, then they turned to the little girl.  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Keyone.  
  
"Kyoko." She answered cheerfully. Then she hopped p in the air and waved good bye before vanishing.  
  
"Now why did she do that?" asked Mihoshi. 


	2. chapter 2

The Visitor- chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things'll be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ryoko was lying up in one of the cheery blossom trees near the lake and thinking about the arrival of the little girl. How could she not be one of Washu's creations, after all, she looked so much like her, and there was no way she was the mother of that girl. And those eyes. she knew those eyes. "Tenchi." She sighed.  
  
"Hi there!" came a cheerful voice. Ryoko sat up and sat up and saw Kyoko sitting at the end of the branch grinning happily at her. "Why are you up here all alone?" she asked.  
  
"Well, some people like to have a little alone time." Answered Ryoko. Kyoko stared her, then pulled something out her pocket and shoved into Ryoko's face.  
  
"For you!" she said proudly. Ryoko took the flower and smiled a little.  
  
"So, where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Answered Kyoko cheerfully. Ryoko frowned and tried again, but the girl stuck with her response. "I'm not suppose to say until I'm done with my visit." Being who she was, Ryoko was losing patients. Just as she was about to snap, Washu appeared.  
  
"There you are, little Ryoko." She said cheerfully. Ryoko and Kyoko looked down at her from their branch. "Tea time kiddies." She led Kyoko back to the house since Ryoko teleported there. "You seem pretty attached to Ryoko. no one ever gets on her good side the first time they meet."  
  
"I like Ryoko. She's fun. Like my mommy." Washu watched as the little girl went running up to Tenchi, who was waiting patiently at the door.  
  
"Tenchi. can I talk to you?" she said.  
  
"Sure Washu." He said. Kyoko let go of his hand and went in the house so that Tenchi could talk to Washu alone. "So, have you found out who Kyoko is?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, but unlike Mayuka and Sakuya, she's been conceived naturally. Most likely she's Ryoko's daughter by the look of her." Said Washu, ignoring the fact that Tenchi's jaw had now dropped and hit the ground.  
  
"Ryoko. a mother. But then ho could the father be?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Hold it now Tenchi. I never said Kyoko was hers. After all, she could be either mine or Sasami's, note the hair color. Mine because the hair type and since Ryoko is mine with the same type hair. But believe this, when I find out who her parents are, you will be informed." Said Washu cheerfully.  
  
"But why me?" asked Tenchi in confusion. Washu smiled brightly.  
  
"Ryoko seems to have already noticed, but it seems that Kyoko has your eyes." Tenchi stared at her in shock until they heard a sudden explosion. When they ran in the house, Ryoko seemed ready to pounce on Kyoko for the last cookie.  
  
"It's MINE!" Kyoko screamed. Soon they were both holding up energy swords, ready to fight.  
  
"Ryoko, stop!" yelled Tenchi. Both girls looked at him in confusion and Kyoko jumped onto Tenchi, hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Can I have the last cookie please?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"You'll have to open me up to get it!" called Ryoko, and ate the cookie. Kyoko's eyes went wide and she began to sniffle and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Real mature Ryoko! Honestly!" said Aeka. Kyoko turned and began crying in Tenchi's arms. Washu sighed and shook her head as Ryoko went red and stampeded out the room.  
  
"Where are you off to?" she called after her.  
  
"None of your business." Ryoko yelled over her shoulder, and vanished. Washu shrugged and turned to Sasami.  
  
"I may be a bit late for dinner alright. I still have to find out who Kyoko's mother and father are."  
  
"I don't think its really necessary Washu, after all, she knows who they are." Said Keyone. Washu shrugged.  
  
"You never know, she could be here to kill Tenchi." She said, and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi was sitting on the floor of his room trying to find out a few things about Kyoko when Ryoko entered, holding some thing behind her back. "Hey, listen, we're all about to go take baths and Sasami wanted to know if you wanted to come along." She said. Kyoko nodded, not looking up at her.  
  
"What's that behind your back?" asked Tenchi curiously, standing up and going up to Ryoko. She blushed a little, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"For you and Kyoko. as an apology for the whole cookie incident." She held a box of cookies to Tenchi. "They're chocolate chip." She said. Tenchi smiled at her.  
  
"That was really great of you Ryoko." He said and turned to Kyoko. "What do you say?" Kyoko looked up and between him and Ryoko.  
  
"Domo Arigato." She said and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Hey now, I don't do the whole huggy thing. A thank you'll do just fine. Now, how about that bath?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tenchi smiled as he watched them go down stairs, Ryoko levitating over Kyoko who was hopping down the stairs. He closed the door to his room with that image still in his mind's eye. 


	3. chapter 3

The Visitor- chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
As they girls sat around the special bath Washu had installed, they watched as Kyoko and Ryo-oki went splashing around in the water. Keyone shook her head and sighed. "Really Washu, it's no doubt that she's Ryoko's daughter." She said. Washu looked up.  
  
"The test have not come out yet. but I think you're right." Washu sighed and watched as Aeka argued with Ryoko about who will eventually win Tenchi over. "But if anything, I can't tell any of them any way, who her mother is." She said as Sasami showed something to Kyoko who looked very curious. Mihoshi entered the water with a tray of snacks.  
  
"Tenchi'll be up here soon." She said cheerfully. Both Ryoko and Aeka stopped their fighting and joined the group of females eating.  
  
"You know Washu, once we find out who Kyoko's mother is we can take her home. Or maybe find out a few secrets about her." Said Aeka. Both Kyoko and Ryoko made faces at her that were so much alike it was a shock no one said anything.  
  
"What kind of secrets Aeka? Like when she's born so you can maybe seduce Tenchi into." Ryoko began but Washu cut her off.  
  
"We don't need any of that. What ever information Kyoko hasn't told us is hidden for good reason and will NOT be revealed." She said, and they all agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu was sitting on the roof banister watching Ryoko closely, when Kyoko walked in and sat next to her. Washu couldn't help but notice the little girl was pretty attached to her, which was strange since Ryoko didn't try to scare her off. Kyoko pulled out a coloring book and showed it to Ryoko.  
  
"My mommy always colors with me. Will you?" she asked. Washu couldn't help but laugh silently at the look on her daughter's face. Then her expression softened.  
  
"Sure. I'll do it." She said. They were siting there a while, giggling a bit as they colored silently until Tenchi entered the room. They really hadn't noticed. He leaned in the doorway and smiled fondly at them. Washu teleported behind him n ad cleared her throat a bit, so that only he could hear her.  
  
"Oh hey Washu. Is there something wrong?" he asked, following her into the other room. Washu shook her head.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. But you should know, Ryoko IS Kyoko's mother." Tenchi couldn't help but stare at Washu in complete shock.  
  
"Our Ryoko?" he asked and Washu nodded.  
  
"Test don't even have to show that she is the mother of your child. As you can see, Kyoko is pretty attached to her and continues to compare Ryoko to her mother more than anyone else." Washu explained as Tenchi watched Ryoko and the little girl he knew as his daughter.  
  
"So.are you going to tell her?" he asked and Washu laughed.  
  
"Are you crazy. Do you know what would go on around here if Aeka found out you were the father of Ryoko's child?" she said and Tenchi couldn't help but blush as he laughed.  
  
"I understand." He agreed. 


	4. chapter 4

The Visitor- chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Your mom sounds like she's a great person." Said Sasami that night as the girls got ready for bed. Kyoko nodded as she pulled on her nightshirt Washu lent to her.  
  
"My mom is the best. She always bought me stuff and she can fly!" she informed. Aeka stopped brushing her hair and looked at the girl in shock. "When I was a little baby, she would take me flying around on her back and in her arms and she's teaching me how to use my energy sword."  
  
"What about your father Kyoko? Is he still alive?" asked Keyone and Kyoko nodded her head.  
  
"My dad is a warrior." She said and they all seemed a bit curios as the girl explained her family, but didn't give too much out. "My parents are the best. My grandma use to be a princess. but she died before I could meet her." Kyoko informed.  
  
"Kyoko, do you think your parents might miss you?" asked Ryoko curiously. Kyoko blushed a bit.  
  
"My mom and dad sent me here. Well not here, but I kinda got lost and something made me think this would be the right place to go." She answered. Aeka then cleared her throat.  
  
"Kyoko. we have reason to believe you could be from the future. But the thing is, you haven't really showed any real reason for being here." Said the princess. Kyoko's eyes went wide.  
  
"I can't tell why I'm here. Cuz there's no real reason."  
  
"You just came for fun." She informed. Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
  
"For fun. does your mom know this." Keyone began, but Ryoko stepped in.  
  
"Why don't you guys back off her. She's here because she wants to and I have the mpost respect in her personal reasons for being here, so lets leave it there." She said. Everyone had listen since Ryoko wasn't one to trust someone from the beginning and they didn't want to get on her bad side.  
  
"I agree with Ryoko. She's just a kid. What damage could she do?" asked Sasami brightly and Kyoko grinned, her brown eyes shinning. Ryoko looked down at her. Why did this little girl remind her of Tenchi when she smiled?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi knew that there would be times when strange things would happen around his house, especially since the girls had arrived, but this was different. She wasn't created like Mayuka or a shadow like Sakuya had been. She was REAL and his daughter from the future. How many years, he didn't know, but he now knew what was coming his way and with this new knowledge, he could also tell the girl was his. Her eyes were his. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Kyoko standing there with her blanket and a pillow.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare and I can't find Washu or Ryoko." She said in between sniffles. Tenchi smiled and opened the door further, picking her up into his arms.  
  
"Now there are other girls in there. Couldn't you have told one of them?" he asked gently. Kyoko nodded her head slowly.  
  
"But I didn't want to. and I could find grandpa or Noboyuki." She informed. Tenchi nodded and sighed, looking over at his bed.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt if you slept here tonight." She looked up at him thankfully and Tenchi sat her in the bed. He looked at her for a second, then climbed in bed as well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SHE"S MISSING!" announced Washu the next morning. Tenchi came walking out of the kitchen with a glass of tea in his hand to see all the girls tearing his house apart in a desperate search.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Kyoko is gone." Said Mihoshi, her eyes filling with sudden tears. Tenchi let out a soft laugh.  
  
"Relax, she's sleep in my room."  
  
"No she's not." Said Ryoko, who was now coming down the stair with Kyoko's blanket torn in her hands. Tenchi's eyes went wide. "She's. missing as in kidnapped."  
  
"But who could have done this?" asked Aeka and Sasami began to cry. Ryoko went and looked out the window to see Noboyuki hopping in their direction, his arms and legs tied up and gagged.  
  
"DAD!" Tenchi announced, running outside to untie him.  
  
"Can you believe it! I can't even go outside my own house without having someone try to pick pocket me!" he yelled and Ryoko grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"Where's Kyoko?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were going to go get a watermelon together and some wierdo came out of no where and kidnapped her!" informed Noboyuki. Ryoko dropped him and turned to Ryo-oki.  
  
"Lets get going Ryo-oki." She said, and they ran outside. Tenchi ran after her.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm going with you." He said. Ryoko looked at him with a serious look.  
  
"I can d othis on my own." She said. Aeka came up to Tenchi's side, followed by the others, Mihoshi nad Keyone now in the galaxy police uniforms.  
  
"We all care about her Ryoko, and we're all going to save her from who ever it is took her." Said Washu. Ryoko let a smal smile slip.  
  
"Alright, but you had better not get in my way." 


	5. chapter 5

The Visitor- chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"You're a mean man." Kyoko muttered as that had kidnapped her paced back and forth in front of her. He frowned at her and then a sneer crossed his face. She frowned and leaned back in the chair she had been sitting in.  
  
"Really princess, I don't know how your grandmother thought she was protecting you by sending you here, but it was a brilliant plan." He said. Kyoko's eyes went wide.  
  
"I know who you are! You're Hoshi, that guy grandma said liked her." Kyoko began laughing. The man glared at her, his scarred face looking even worst.  
  
"Why are you laughing you little brat? You're suppose to be scared!" he screamed in her face. Kyoko cringed and looked away. He chuckled. "That's what I thought."  
  
"I'm not looking away because I'm scared, I'm looking away because you're breath reeks." She informed, causing the man's face to go red. "And I have a question, why'd you have to travel eight years back in time to kill me exactly?" she asked. Hoshi smirked.  
  
"Thing is, I'm not exactly going to kill YOU. I'm going to start by killing your mother and father, then after that, your future mother and father won't be there which means you'll be dead and I'll be able to take over." Kyoko made a face.  
  
"That's a stupid plan." She muttered. "I don't see why killing me has anything to do with anything." She informed. Hoshi came up to her and placed a finger where her heart was.  
  
"Your grandmother was clever enough to plant a gem in you when you were younger. A very valuable gem at that. With you out of the way, I can go back to my original time and simply kill her and take it." Kyoko frowned at him.  
  
"My mom is gonna kill you when she finds you." She informed.  
  
"You mean if she finds me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why is it taking us so long to find her?" asked Ryoko impatiently, looking over her mother's shoulders as she typed something into her laptop. Washu looked at Ryoko with a serious look.  
  
"I honestly don't know why it's taking so long, according to the coordinates, the ship Kyoko should be in is really close, we should have seen it by now." Ryoko growled in frustration and began pacing angrily in a circle.  
  
"Come on Washu, you have to have some clue where Kyoko is." Said Tenchi desperately. Washu let out a sigh.  
  
"Unfortunately not." Ryoko then stopped pacing and looked up.  
  
"What is that heading straight for us?" she asked. Aeka looked forward, squinting as if to get a better view.  
  
"Looks like a ship." Said Mihoshi thoughtfully.  
  
"IT IS A SHIP!" announced Washu.  
  
"They're not slowing down TURN WASHU! TURN!" announced Keyone.  
  
"They're turning with us!" announced Tenchi and they all screamed, waiting for their death to come, but nothing happened. When they opened their eyes, they had landed INSIDE a ship.  
  
"We're alive." Said Aeka, and began to cry happily.  
  
"Well, looks like we found Kyoko's kidnapper." Said Washu.  
  
"Perfect, now show us a map of this baby so we can do this." Said Ryoko, cracking her knuckles. 


	6. chapter 6

The Visitor- chapter 6  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Hoshi scowled when he found out that Washu and her group had managed to get on his ship. Kyoko grinned at him brightly. "And you thought they wouldn't find me." She said brightly. Hoshi frowned.  
  
"Yes, well they were lucky. Looks like that lovely mother of yours is very determined to find her daughter." He said, looking into the screen as Ryoko and Tenchi ran ahead of everyone else. "Shame they won't get you back the same way you were when I got you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyoko nervously. Hoshi smiled evilly at the five year old.  
  
"The gem little girl. I need it more than anything, and with me having time to think a bout it, why go through all the trouble when I could kill you and get the gem and then kill your parents and grandmother." He informed.  
  
"That's cheating!" announced Kyoko. Hoshi shrugged.  
  
"And I'm suppose to care?" he asked and Kyoko bit down on her lip, trying not to cry in front of the man. She had been doing pretty well in holding the tears the entire time, and she wasn't about to let them slip out now. Hoshi lifted his hand up and made a energy sword appear, pointing it at Kyoko's chest.  
  
"Really princess, revenge is sweet." He said and lifted the sword, lunging at her chest.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tenchi as the entire ship began to shake. Aeka leaned against the wall and looked up as the ceiling looked as if it was about to cave in on top of them.  
  
"Can't you feel that?" asked Ryoko, looking ahead of them. Washu walked ahead, obviously not bothered by the violent shaking.  
  
"That's got to be Kyoko." She said. "It's the same energy I felt when she and Ryoko were about to battle it out over that cookie." She informed and Ryoko levitated into the air so the shaking wouldn't bother her as much.  
  
"Let's go then." She said. Tenchi pulled out his sword and nodded, He tried to walk but fell flat on his face.  
  
"A little help, Ryoko." He groaned and she lifted him up, flying off.  
  
"RYOKO WAIT!" called Aeka and let out a sigh. "She can't do it without us." Washu chuckled and levitated into the air a little bit.  
  
"Of course she can. After all, nothing can stop a mother." She said, and flew after Tenchi and Ryoko, Aeka, Mihoshi and Keyone struggling behind her. 


	7. chapter 7

The Visitor- chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Kyoko opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Hoshi sprawled on the ground. He was staring at the little girl in complete shock. She looked around and then noticed that even if he hadn't stab her in the heart, he had still cut her. "You little brat!" he yelled and powered up at full blast with his hand. He shot it towards the girl, and when the smoke cleared, Tenchi was standing in front of her with a shield around him.  
  
'Don't you dare touch her." He said, lowering the shield.  
  
"King Tenchi. so young and naïve." Laughed Hoshi. Tenchi seemed a bit shocked by this. Ryoko grabbed Hoshi from behind and pulled him into a tight headlock.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, tightening her grip with every second. Washu came up and began inspecting everything while Aeka untied Kyoko and Mihoshi began to treat the girls cut.  
  
"Queen Ryoko, still as lovely as you'll ever be." Ryoko frowned.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you calling Tenchi and Ryoko king and Queen?" asked Keyone.  
  
"Because, detective, they are the parents of Princess Kyoko." Hoshi answered, nodding his head as much as he could at Tenchi, then looking up at Ryoko. Aeka began to stagger at this sudden announcement  
  
"You mean Kyoko is a princess! Wow, who would have guessed!" announced Mihoshi. Keyone slapped her in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't you listen to anything?!" she yelled. "Kyoko's parents are Tenchi and Ryoko!"  
  
"You rally want to die don't you?" Ryoko asked. Aeka then frowned.  
  
"That's right! There is no way Tenchi and Ryoko are the mother of this child!" she announced.  
  
"I'm from eight years in the future AND she IS the princess in a city of Jurai!" announced Hoshi. "That's right Lady Aeka, Lord Tenchi and Lady Ryoko marry in three years and have this child, who happens to be very valuable in deed."  
  
"Well, would you care to tell us what's so valuable about her?" asked Washu. Ryoko let Hoshi go and the man straightened his clothes, before facing Washu and Ryoko with a smile.  
  
"Lady Washu, still as intelligent and beautiful as ever." He said. Washu beamed up at him, but from the glare Ryoko was giving him he continued his story. "Well, as you may already know, those three gems in Ryoko's wrist are very valuable. And one of those gems were put inside this little girl." He nodded in Kyoko.  
  
"What for?" asked Keyone curiously. Hoshi shrugged.  
  
"Another, Ryoko gave to her husband, Tenchi, for his sword." Hoshi answered. Washu stopped looking at him and began to pace.  
  
"So, Ryoko as no gems then?" she asked.  
  
"She does get her gems back after Tenchi's battle. but it was to revive him. There is something in those gems that is very powerful, and a power that even the child won't be able to open. though she seems a bit unaware of how those gems seemed to be protecting her."  
  
"So, you're planning on getting a gem from Kyoko? But from what I know, she doesn't have them in her wrist like Ryoko does."  
  
"That's because it is in her heart."  
  
"What!" yelled Ryoko, getting ready to attack, but Washu stopped her.  
  
"How did it get in there exactly?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Why you, my darling Washu." He answered, bowing his head and taking her hand, kissing it. "You knew I'd try to get the gem and while your daughter was pregnant, you were able to plant the gem safely in the child's heart while she was forming."  
  
"That's enough!" yelled Tenchi, causing everyone to jump. He glared at Hoshi, his sword raised. "I don't care what reasons you have for kidnapping Hoshi, but don't think you're going to get away with it easily." Hoshi simply shrugged.  
  
"Like I said, young and naïve. Probably never even thought you'd marry someone as out going as Ryoko, I'm sure. You probably don't even believe tat the girl is your child. well go on, ask her." Everyone turned to Kyoko.  
  
"Leave them out of this Hoshi. it was between you and me, not them." Said Kyoko sternly, standing up and powering up an energy sword, much like the one Ryoko was holding.  
  
"I knew it!" announced Washu triumphantly. "My testing were correct! You are Tenchi's daughter. And Ryoko IS your mother!"  
  
"Washu get over it!" announced Ryoko. "They're just trying to get us all against each other, knowing how Aeka will over react."  
  
"No. she's right. You are my parents, and you do rule a major city on Jurai. My name is Princess Kyoko Masaki." 


	8. chapter 8

The Visitor- chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Mihoshi caught Aeka who had just fainted at the moment. Ryoko stared in shock, and Tenchi's face was slowly growing red. Hoshi smirked and looked around at all their faces. "Well, I guess you wanted to take this little girl with you? Well go on and take her. just be warned, she'll be of much trouble in the future as well as now." He went up to his control panel and began typing something in.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Keyone, quickly lifting her gun and pointing at Hoshi. He just turned and lifted his sleeve to reveal a strange watch.  
  
"Let's just say we'll be meeting each other in a few years. If you survive." He said.  
  
"BASTARD!" yelled Ryoko, and swung her sword at him, slicing his watch in half and into pieces.  
  
"WHT DID YOU DO!" Hoshi screamed. "You just destroyed my only way back into my own time line!" Ryoko ignored him and swung again, slicing his shirt.  
  
"And you really think I care?" she asked. Tenchi powered his sword down.  
  
"He's powerless Ryoko, I'm sure Keyone and Mihoshi can handle this. The galaxy police and all." He informed. Kyoko looked up at her father as he walked past her and up to Ryoko, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently.  
  
"But if he escapes the galaxy police." she began, but he smiled at her gently.  
  
"Trust me on this one Ryoko. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Tenchi watch it!" yelled Washu, and the next thing he felt was a harp pain stabbing him in the shoulder.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	9. chapter 9

The Visitor- chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Ryoko caught Tenchi into her arms and knelt onto the ground. Blood was flowing freshly from where he had been stabbed. Everyone went silent except for the snickering Hoshi who was holding his sword triumphantly. "Tenchi, are you ok? You're not going to. to die are you?" Ryoko asked, tears streaming from her eyes. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Course I'm ok. Just take good care of Kyoko is I don't." he didn't even finish before falling unconscious. Kyoko felt the teats well up in her eyes as she looked down at her father, she didn't even notice her mother was fighting until she looked up to see everyone lying around a beat up Ryoko.  
  
"I'll never forgive you.." Said Kyoko quietly. Hoshi looked over at the little girl who was now holding Tenchi's sword, an energy wave slowly rising around her making her body glow. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she screamed. Everyone began flying back from the energy she was letting off.  
  
"Look at her go!" announced Washu excitedly, Ryoko's head in her lap. "She's definitely Tenchi's." As the smoke cleared, the girl was visible holding Tenchi's sword and in a Jurian outfit.  
  
"Look at her." Said Keyone as a weak Aeka finally began to regain consciousness. She stared at Kyoko and looked as if she was going to faint again, until she spotted Tenchi and the Ryoko.  
  
"I thought it was all a dream." She choked. Keyone shook her head.  
  
"No, its real." Kyoko raised the sword and glared at Hoshi with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled and attacked. Hoshi moved out of the way. or at least tried to. When Kyoko turned around to attack again, he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I commend you princess. You did better than I would have thought from a well shekltered child." He said and wanished in a stream of smoke.  
  
"You did it!" announced Mihoshi, running up to Kyoko and grabbing her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"We had better save the celebrating for later, we've got a minute to get out of here!" announced Washu. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shame you have to go so soon." Said Tenchi as they all gathered outside the house a few days later. Kyoko just shrugged a little and smiled at them with shinning eyes.  
  
"My mom and dad probably really miss me. Besides, I just saved them from dying and all." She said, looking at Tenchi and Ryoko. They both smiled.  
  
"Well you know you're welcomed anytime right?" asked Ryoko. Kyoko laughed.  
  
"You really think so? I think you'll be busy enough with me in three years mom." She grinned.  
  
"Well we're pretty much proud of you." Said Tenchi. "Who'd think I'd have a daughter as talented and beautiful as you." Kyoko blushed and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well get that from mom, you know." She lifted the sleeve to reveal a watch much like Hoshi's. Aeka stepped up though.  
  
"Listen Kyoko. tell your mom and dad I said they have a wonderful daughter, won't you?" she asked. Kyoko stared at her for a while before nodding.  
  
"Bye everyone!" she said and looked at Washu. "Expect to see me soon grandma!" she called.  
  
"I'm sure we will." Said Washu and winked. When Kyoko disappeared, everyone went in the house for tea.  
  
"Hey Washu, this tea is great. What type is it?" asked Sasami as everyone sipped theirs'.  
  
"Just something special." Answered Washu and with that, their memories of Kyoko's visit was erased completely. 


	10. chapter 10

The Visitor- chapter 10  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Tenchi fic, so here's how things will be, in Tenchi Muyo, Washu turned out to be Ryoko's mom, so I'm sticking with that. As for Keyone and Mihoshi, they live in the house with the group as well, and not in an apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Four years Later  
  
On the planet Jurai, everyone had returned, Tenchi's grandfather giving the throne to him and his wife Ryoko. Mihoshi and Keyone had returned to the galaxy police with promotions and a new life. Sasami and Aeka were living back in their palace, life being as great as ever with everyone near and Washu lived with Tenchi, Ryoko, Noboyuki, Grandfather, and the newest addition, Princess Kyoko.  
  
"Good day Lord Tenchi." Everyone in the room looked up and Aeka and Sasami had entered the room. They both bowed respectfully and Sasami rushed over to Ryoko, who was playing with baby Kyoko.  
  
"She's grown up to look so much like you Ryoko." Said Sasami brightly. Ryoko smiled proudly and passed her daughter to the young princess before standing up.  
  
"So what's up princess?" she asked in a casual tone. Aeka frowned.  
  
"Really Ryoko, as a queen you're suppose to be a bit more formal when you speak." She informed then nodded her head at the room door. "And your servants have no real control. The chefs and the maids aren't even at their respectable posts."  
  
"Well I like to have a bit of fun once in a while. I allow them to play with Kyoko all the time, and with my system, everyone is happy."  
  
"Ah yes, Aeka, I thought you would be here soon." Said Washu brightly. Everyone looked up as the scientist entered the room and gently took her grandchild from Sasami. "Well now that I've figured it all out, the gems won't be of any use to this child unless worn like Ryoko." she said, lifting her daughter's wrist to show the one on her wrist and the one on the infants.  
  
"So she'll have the same powers as Ryoko then?" asked Keyone, who had just entered with Mihoshi, who went over and drooled lovingly over how precious she thought Kyoko to be.  
  
"Basically, but with the fact she may be able to handle Tenchi's sword in a few years, her powers are more high tech than Ryoko's."  
  
"You hear that, love?" said Ryoko, taking her daughter from Washu and rubbing her nose with hers. "You'll be a great warrior like mommy and daddy.." She said and the baby giggled happily, unaware of the events that will take place in a few years. 


End file.
